


Divine Fables

by Ruunkur



Series: Divine Ripples [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casual Use of Marijuana, I don't know, I was tired and probably high when I wrote this last chunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: In a world where dreams tell you of your past life in reverse, Ferdinand wondered if there was another choice. Or if he could repair what he lost before it was too late again.
Series: Divine Ripples [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Divine Fables

**Author's Note:**

> I think the goal will be like. One a week or something, depending on how my interest waxes and wanes. Cause, what is attention span some days?
> 
> Also, when I first saw Edelgard's name, my brain decided it was really "Edeglard" until I heard it in game. I spent months going, "what the fuck is wrong with that name".
> 
> But I also read a word as "twogel" for like... twelve years before realizing it was actually "twoleg" so. Gs and Ls are hard.

_Even in the stifling heat of the room, he was freezing. Each breath in felt like a lungful of cold water, while each breath out felt like he was expelling ice. The door opened, a wave of cold flooding the room before it was shut again._

_“He’s been like this for a week now. The healers don’t know what to do.”_

_The voice was one he didn’t recognize, but she didn’t sound upset. Just listing off facts. Brown hair came into view and blankets were removed._

_He wanted to fight, to take back every blanket and what little heat they gave him. A hand was pressed to his forehead, the man whining._

_It was undignified, but he had done a lot of undignified _things_ in his time._

_“Thank you, Thea.”_

_The second stranger’s voice was strong, pricking at the depths of his memories. He opened his eyes, taking in the strange green hair and those eyes._

_“Good morning, Ferdinand.”_

_Ferdinand squinted, watching as the person took a seat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the protest._

_“I am sorry that you are in so much pain. I’m here now.” The person, looking not a day older than when they first started teaching at Garreg Mach, reached out, touching Ferdinand’s hair, smoothing it back. “One day, you’ll see him again. I hope it’s a happier time, the future.”_

_The hand moved, blessedly cool against his feverish skin._

_“Please, rest now. You’ve done your part.”_

“Dreams are special.”

Ferdinand flicked his hair over his shoulder, meeting the other teenager’s gaze. The girl just rolled her eyes, turning a page in her book.

“The dreams aren’t special nor are they important.” She looked up, eyes glimmering even in the library light.

“Of course they are.”

“Says the noble who abandoned his territory and people at the start of a war.”

Ferdinand let out a sigh, shaking his head. “And I told you, there was a better way to go about it.”

“The end goal happened, didn’t it? The church lost power and Fodlan was reunited.” She looked up from her book, tilting her head to the side. “You still have the worst of a ‘noble’ attitude, without the benefit of being an actual noble.”

Ferdinand opened his mouth, glancing back down at the report he was supposed to be working on. The subject matter should have been so easy, but he was finding it almost hard to concentrate with her sitting across the table.

“Yes, well-”

“What’s your topic on?”

He frowned at her, the teenager rolling her eyes and brushing hair out of her face.

“Your paper,” she clarified, “you’ve been clicking your pen for ten minutes, staring at it like it’ll contain the Archbishop’s secrets on the page. Put down the pen and tell me what you’re working on.”

Fedrinand did as instructed, placing the pen to the side and looking up at Edelgard. As unlikely a friendship that occured, he was glad to have met Edelgard in this highschool, after his last move. Even if her fellow seniors gave her a look for hanging out with Ferdinand.

“Ah, it’s about an influential figure you enjoyed learning about in history. End of the year paper, that sort of thing.”

The downside to his father having to move was it was near the end of the school year and he had barely started there a month ago.

“So, are you going to ramble about the great Ferdinand Von Aegir for your allotted pages?” Edelgard tipped her head, picking up her water and taking a sip.

“No, actually.”

“Then who were you thinking about writing on?”

Ferdinand shifted, glancing around the library. It was empty, with lunch only halfway over. He had hoped to get a bit further on it than this. “I… haven’t decided yet.”

“When’s the paper due?”

Ferdinand looked up, meeting her gaze. “Tomorrow.”

“So, write about yourself. I’m sure you could come up with something.”

“Wouldn’t that be cheating if I just pulled from my own dreams? Actually, I was thinking about who I wanted to write about.”

“It would be an easy A and you’d be done with your paper before the bell.”

Ferdinand let out a sigh. “But, was Von Aegir even that great? I mean, he abandoned his position, the person he loved and cared for, for a teacher that ended up setting the course of a war.”

Edelgard hesitated, blinking at him. “Then who would you write about?”

Ferdinand let out a sigh. “The easy options are Claude and the professor, but…” He shook his head, “they don’t interest me.”

“Then who does?” Edelgard tapped her fingers against the table, meeting Ferdinand’s gaze.

“Edelgard, or Hubert.”

“You’re full of surprises.”

Ferdinand opened his mouth, closing it and letting out a sigh. “You haven’t… met Hubert, have you?”

Edelgard set her water bottle down, letting herself frown. “We talk.”

“Part of me wanted to go back to the Empire, even though I was almost horrified to see what was happening to the people when the war started. I couldn’t…” He sighed, shaking his head.

Edelgard watched him, impressed by the statement. “You would write about someone who lost a war?”

“They were still influential. The Emperor’s goals, while it lay across a bloody path, still had truth to them. The Church fell. Hubert still reached out to Claude with a note regarding Those Who Slither in the Dark. Without that aid, would we have been able to find Shambhala. Those are contributions that changed the world, even if they came from the ‘losing’ side.” Ferdinand actually used air quotes as he spoke the word losing, his eyes pinned on Edelgard.

Edelgard smiled at him. “You certainly have done some growing up in your time.”

“We had to read excerpts from several different diaries.” Ferdinand looked at his paper, grimacing at it. “I thought I had burned mine.”

Edelgard laughed, shaking her head. “If you got the chance to go back, would you change the outcome?”

Ferdinand frowned, looking up at Edelgard. He considered the question, fingers tapping against the table. “Even if von Aegir stayed true to the empire, I do not think the outcome would have been different. But, I believe I would have been happier.”

Ferdinand turned his attention back to the blank page, picking up his pen and jotting down a few words. Edelgard returned to her book, hiding her smile behind the pages.

*~*~*~*~*

“Ferdinand!”

The man’s gaze snapped upward and he pushed hair out of his face, frowning. He set the brush down, turning his attention to the speaker. “Yes, how can I help you?”

Green eyes narrowed at him, the man crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been told that you were looking for me.”

“Uh…”

“Your coworker, Felix, told me where I could find you.” The man glanced around the stables, shaking his head.

Ferdinand blinked at him. “I wasn’t aware I’d have visitors today. Who are you?”

“You really are worthless.” The man turned, Ferdinand letting out a snort.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the stress of the current sickness running its course through all the staff members. “Maybe overworked and underpaid. This is a fencing and riding club, if you aren’t looking for either of those things, the door is that way.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, grabbing the pitchfork that was leaning on the stable door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish cleaning out the stables.”

The man nodded, stepping to the side as he watched Ferdinand move. He glanced over his shoulder at the stranger once more, grumbling under his breath as he pulled the wheelbarrow closer to fling the shit into it.

“If you aren’t here for any reason, you need to leave.”

“I dare say, you are quite the touchy one, aren’t you?”

Ferdinand glanced back at the man, narrowing his eyes. “I-”

“Please, Edelgard actually suggested that I come down, on a suggestion given to her by Dorothea, who mentioned it in passing about a month ago.”

Ferdinand glanced at him, taking a moment to collect himself. “You just caught me at a particularly bad moment. And you are…?”

“Hubert.”

Ferdinand froze for a moment, blinking and then continued to shovel the manure into the wheelbarrow. “We are still short handed, so I don’t have the time to talk at the moment, but if you’d like to meet for dinner? Or, that tea shop has those unification-era reincarnation meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays, if you ever attend.”

Hubert studied him for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. “I do not intend to degrade myself by attending one of those… parties. I am, however, free on Friday to attend a dinner.”

Ferdinand brightened, leaning the pitchfork against the wall. “What would be the best way to contact you?”

“Give me your number and I’ll send you a message.”

Ferdinand nodded, rattling off the number once Hubert was ready. The man promised to send him a text, turning and leaving Ferdinand alone with the horses.

He glanced at the nearest one, grinning as he began to shovel manure.

*~*~*~*~*

Ferdinand checked the address of the restaurant once more, glancing at himself in the mirror. He shifted, getting out of his car and heading inside. His eyes sparked as he saw Hubert waiting, the man holding his coat folded over his arm.

Ferdinand raised a hand, watching Hubert as the man looked up. He nodded, Ferdinand making his way over.

“You’re running late.”

“I am right on time.” Ferdinand commented, the waiter looking relieved to finally be sitting Hubert. “Honestly, I was worried that I got the time wrong.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow as they were seated, accepting the menu from the waiter. She scurried back to the front, Ferdinand looking down at the menu.

Hubert just let out a hum, taking a quick glance at the menu. “Why were you looking for me?”

Ferdinand glanced up, catching the way Hubert looked at him, the intense gleaming locked onto him. “Well, I…”

The words dried up and he closed his mouth, folding his hands over the menu. There was no reason to hesitate, but now…

He took a moment, collecting himself.“I wanted to tell you that I loved you.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow, glancing around the restaurant. “Not to dash your hopes but your… childish delusions-”

Ferdinand shook his head. “I don’t know you, not here. I’m talking about… before.”

Hubert sat back in his chair, looking Ferdinand up and down. “And yet, you abandoned your position with the Empire.”

“I wanted to go back, but I couldn't bring myself to. I was… afraid. Siding with the Empire would have meant certain death, I know that now. One person wouldn’t have changed that outcome.”

Hubert let out a hum, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you gain by telling me this?”

A server came by to take their drink order, Ferdinand opening the menu and glancing over it as the server made his way to another table, giving them a few more minutes for food orders.

“Oh, that was personally for my own benefit because it’s been bothering me for years.”

Hubert stared at him, frowning. “Anything else?”

Ferdinand shifted, meeting Hubert’s gaze. “Would you like to be friends?”

“What makes you think I would want to be friends with you?” Hubert asked, their conversation falling silent as the waiter returned. They both placed their orders, letting the waiter walk away before they picked it back up.

“If you weren’t at least curious, you wouldn’t have tracked me down. I’ve known Edelgard for six years now. If you wanted to absolutely avoid me, you would have continued doing so.” Ferdinand shrugged, glancing at Hubert.

Hubert opened his mouth, shutting it and frowning at Ferdinand. “When El told me that she was friends with you in school, I laughed at the idea. You two were like oil and water, constantly clashing at the monastery. I avoided the idea of seeing you. I thought you were still a puffed up, arrogant man.”

“Harsh, but not wrong. I did want to be better than her.”

Hubert raised his eyebrow. His hair was combed back, styled to look neat. It was almost strange to see both of his eyes, to not feel the urge to brush the hair out of Hubert’s face to see his full expression.

“I had heard you were doing better in… that regard as well.”

Ferdinand let out a sigh. “I could talk to you about my noble duty and how I must-”

“Please, spare me.” Hubert smiled, his eyes filled with amusement. “I can see why El spent time with you in school. And why she continued your friendship even now.”

Ferdinand shook his head. “I am honored to have remained friends with Edelgard, through all this time. It has been eye opening.”

Hubert nodded. “Very well, then perhaps we shall continue this… thing.”

“And what sort of thing is that?” Ferdinand tilted his head, studying Hubert. He felt his phone buzz, but he ignored it.

Hubert shrugged. “A new friendship, I would suppose. Or, in light of our shared… history, a continuing friendship.”

Ferdinand lit up at those words, smiling at Hubert. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

Hubert nodded, looking away. “So, do you teach people to ride at your club?”

Ferdinand shifted. “We have beginner classes, but most of our members are learning to fight on horseback. Jousting and fencing. Are you looking to learn?”

“I’ve been thinking about picking up riding as a hobby, yes.”

“Let me know and if you use our services, I could probably swing you a discount as well.”

Hubert nodded, the conversation shifting once more as their food arrived.

*~*~*~*~*

“Come on, it’s just one party.”

Hubert glanced at where Ferdinand was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. Dinner was cooking on the stove, Dorothea and Edelgard lounging on the couch while they waited.

“No. I will not tolerate Lorenz Gloster’s presence and indulge in this… fantasy of his.”

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “So, you’ve thought about it.”

“Come on Hubie, all of us are going. You don’t even have to come back if you don’t like it.” Dorothea commented, glancing from her spot on the couch.

Ferdinand nodded, his smile growing. After years of feeling like he was swimming in the darkness, he felt like he had something to cling to. A place he belonged.

“You shouldn’t pressure Hubert into going somewhere he wouldn’t be fond of.” Edelgard glanced up, shifting her position on the couch. “I think Lorenz would die of shock if he saw you, though.”

“He would die if he knew you and Hubie worked at a junior high school,” Dorothea said with a grin, “could you imagine?”

“Absolutely not.” Hubert stared at the others, throwing his hands up. “It’s bad enough that you two can find us.”

“I’m hurt, Hubie.” Dorothea pretended to sniff, dabbing at her eye with the end of her sleeve. “You two would be lost without us.”

“We would be just fine.”

Edelgard let out a sigh. “We would have had to find two witnesses for the marriage. Imagine the poor bystanders that would have had to listen to the court marriage stammer over our names.” She rolled back her shoulders, sitting up straighter. In her best mock voice, she began, “And I now pronounce you Edellord-Edge-Edeglar-Edelgard and Hubert Vist-Ves-Vasta-Vestran.”

Hubert shook his head, though Ferdinand could see the smile creeping at the edges of his face. “I still say he was drinking on the job.”

Dorothea laughed. “Maybe he had forgotten his glasses at home, with the way he was squinting at the paper.”

Edelgard let out a sigh. “At least it was correct on the marriage license, that’s all that matters. Now, what do you say about joining us?”

He let out a sigh, but nodded. “Just this once. If anything happens-”

“It’ll be fun!” Ferdinand said with a smile, reaching out and taking Hubert’s hand. He stared the man in the eyes as he raised it to his lips and kissed it.

Hubert let out a sigh, taking his hand away once Ferdinand was done. “No funny business tonight.”

“Hands off, I know.” Ferdinand winked at him, turning to pull the food off the stove. Hubert watched him a moment longer, setting the table without protest.

*~*~*~*~*

Ferdinand pulled into the parking lot, turning the engine and clambering out of the car. The conversation had drifted while they drove, settling into a comfortable silence with only the radio as background noise.

Now, he could see Hubert size the building up, striding forth as if he were walking into a battle. Ferdinand reached the doors first, opening one and waving the other three inside. From there, Dorothea took the lead, heading to the room Lorenz was particularly fond of using.

“I don’t see what the appeal of the establishment is,” Hubert commented, glancing back at Ferdinand. “Surely people don’t get this excited over _just_ tea.”

“You would be surprised,” Ferdinand commented. “People get excited about all kinds of weird things. Have you ever boredly looked through the internet?”

“No and I don’t intend to start now.”

Several other voices reached their ears, Ferdinand recognizing both Mercedes and Annette. Lorenz’s voice was softer, but still there.

“Ah, hello, Dorothea, and..”

“Edelgard.”

Hubert and Ferdinand stepped into the room as Lorenz greeted the women, his gaze flashing over to the men.

“Ferdinand, always a pleasure! And… Hubert. What an unexpected surprise..”

Hubert nodded, his face a mask as he looked at Lorenz.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, you never were far from Edelgard’s shadow, were you?” Lorenz asked, his gaze glittering in the light.

“Come now, Lorenz, you know you wanted this to be peaceful, regardless of who shows up.” Mercedes smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder like some blessed angel, unwilling to put up with squabbling children. “It’s a pleasure to see you all again! Please, come in. There’s peanut butter cookies on the side table, next to the tea and coffee, if you would like any.”

Dorothea smiled, pulling Edelgard towards the condiment table. Hubert gave Lorenz one last look, walking over to get a cup of coffee.

“They aren’t going to start trouble, Lorenz.” Ferdinand smiled at him, though he could feel the worry creep up around him. “You said this was open to everyone.”

Lorenz shook himself, taking a breath. “Right, I did say that. I was just… caught off guard is all. How have you been, Ferdinand?”

“I’ve been doing well. Work has been busy, with the upcoming ren faire. People wanting to get a jump on the jousting games, I believe. It fills in the time nicely.”

Lorenz nodded, gesturing around. “You remember Hilda and Marianne.”

The two women nodded from their spots on the couch, Hilda cracking her jaw with a yawn. “Hey, Ferdinand. How have you been?”

Ferdinand made his way over, sitting in the chair next to Hilda. “I’ve been well, and yourselves?” He asked, his gaze settling on the pair.

“I’ve been doing well,” Hilda said with a smirk. “Started my own fashion business and that’s really going to take off.”

“You should try Mercedes’s cookies, she really did a wonderful job on them tonight,” Marianne suggested, looking up from her book.

Ferdinand nodded. “I’ll grab-”

He blinked as Dorothea sat on the arm of his chair, thrusting a cookie in his face. “Saves you a trip,” she said.

Ferdinand accepted it, taking a bit and enjoying the taste. “These really are good.” His gaze darted to Mercedes, he was standing at the table with a frown. He finished his cookie, taking the second one Dorothea had held out to him.

“Thank you!” Mercedes returned to her spot, the group relaxing. Hubert and Edelgard joined them a moment later, Hubert nursing a cup of coffee.

Lorenz cleared his throat, glancing at the newcomers. It had been about thirty minutes and Ferdinand was starting to feel a bit. Off.

“So, what brought you and Hubert out tonight?” Lorenz asked, directing his attention to Edelgard.

“Yeah, what have you two been up to?” Hilda asked, leaning forward in her seat with a grin. “I wasn’t expecting either of you to be interested in something like this.”

Edelgard and Hubert exchanged a glance, Edelgard setting her tea cup on the side table. “I just finished college last year and am currently starting an internship in my field of interest.”

“And what is that?” Marinanne asked, gaze landing on her.

“Teaching.” Edelgard tucked hair behind her ear, meeting Marianne’s gaze. The woman smiled, her eyes alight.

“You’ll do a wonderful job at it. And what do you do, Hubert?”

Hubert shifted, bringing his coffee cup up to his lips. “I do office administrative work.”

Marianne nodded, Hilda yawning. “That sounds boring.”

“It is.” Hubert agreed.

The conversation lapsed into silence, Mercedes getting up once more and looking at Annette. “Did you grab the container with the red lid?”

“Yeah, from the fridge, top shelf. Red lid.” Annette glanced over at Mercedes, watching her. “Why?”

“Oh, I put the wrong lid on the containers. Fuck.”

Lorenz startled when Mercedes cursed, his eyes going wide. “What did you-”

“Oh, shit.” Annette glanced at the container, Ferdinand glancing between the girls.

“Something wrong?” Edelgard asked.

“Oh, we mixed up my personal edibles with the cookies I was going to bring.” Mercedes glanced around the room, looking away. “And these were my edibles. That you ate.”

“I’m sorry,” Annette said, running a hand through her hair. “I didn’t realize-”

“I should have grabbed them and double checked before we came.” Mercedes grimaced, looking at the tin and placing the lid back on them.

“What do we do in the meantime?” Hilda asked, gaze locked on Mercedes.

She hesitated, glancing at Lorenz. “It would be irresponsible to let any of you leave if you did have cookies.”

Hubert let out a sigh, placing his cup on the table. “If any of you would like a ride home, I can drive you there.”

The budding conversation fell short as Hubert made the offer, Lorenz glancing at him.

“You’re also… welcome to stay here.” Lorenz blinked, staring at the others and frowning. “There’s extra blankets and pillows in the back.”

“It’ll be like an extended sleepover!” Hilda said with a grin, jumping off the couch. “It’ll be fun! We’ll have all night to catch up.”

“I am sorry about the mix-up, Lorenz.” Mercedes glanced at him, hereyes wide. “It wasn’t my intention-”

“Mistakes happen.” Lorenz hesitated, glancing around the group. “This isn’t the weirdest group to have a sleepover with.”

“Oh, and who would be?” Ferdinand asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“I would imagine it would involve having Dimitri here as well,” Hubert commented, “or Claude.”

Lorenz nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Any number of people would be strange, depending on who you asked.”

“I’m curious,” Edelgard said, glancing towards Lorenz, “what happened to Those Who Slither in the Dark? History accounts that Claude and the professor fought against Nemesis on the battlefield, after the fall of the Empire, but…”

“There is no record for Those Who Slither in the Dark.” Hubert glanced at Edelgard, Ferdinand watching the start of a frown appear on his face.

Lorenz shifted in his seat, glancing around the room. Hilda and Marianne had left to fetch the pillows and blankets, Marianne giggling about something. “After we… received Hubert’s missive, we went to Shambhala and fought against Thales.”

Ferdinand sat back in his seat, Dorothea resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, hair falling in her face. Ferdinand adjusted, moving so she would be more comfortable, rather than half on his lap, half on the chair arm.

“Lady Rhea… turned into the Immaculate one to stop the Javelins of Light from destroying us, though she was grievously harmed in the process.”

“So she did reveal herself after all.” Edelgard closed her eyes, bowing her head. “I suppose that is some small comfort.”

“Did the empire-” Lorenz began.

“The Emperor knew. It was a story passed down from the first emperor to his final descendent.” Edelgard looked up, meeting Lorenz’s gaze. “I know my methods may have seemed… demonic, but there was a reason for it. Fodlan was created to give that monster a home. Those Who Slighter in the Dark were angry with her, all those long years. A dragon in human form. The Goddess was nothing but a pretty story. Sure, Sothis lived and died.”

“The Heroes’ Relics were the bones of Sothis’s children.”

Ferdinand swallowed as Lorenz said those words, remembering the way the Sword of the Creator had given him the creeps when Rhea had told them that information. The way any of the weapons made him feel after that.

“And the crest stones?” Edelgard demanded.

“The hearts.” Ferdinand looked up, feeling Edelgard’s stare bore into him. “They…”

“They killed Sothis’s children. Seteth, Flayn, and Rhea were all that were left. They created the church and Rhea…” Lorenz gestured around the room. “She tried to bring her mother back.”

Edelgard sat back in the chair, picking up her teacup. “Even now, we’re still uncovering pieces of the puzzle.”

Hubert reached out, touching Edelgard’s shoulder. “You did what you thought was right.”

“I believe, if it hadn’t been for Byleth, you would have succeeded.”

Ferdinand glanced at Lorenz, raising his eyebrow. That had been one of their quiet tea talks, after the war and before they died.

“The Alliance was in shambles. Claude was only keeping us together by playing us against each other. Dimitri was… a wild animal. He held no torch to you. When Byleth returned to us, it was like the path had been open. Had it been any longer…” Lorenz trailed off, glancing away from Edelgard.

“Regardless of what happened, we’re here now.” Mercedes spoke up, looking at the others. “I do apologize for the mix up, it won’t happen again, Lorenz.”

Lorenz shook his head, smiling at Mercedes, though it seemed strained. “We’ll just ensure it doesn’t happen again. One night won’t kill us.”

“Again, I can drive anyone home who would like it.” Hubert picked up his coffee again, taking a sip.

“Didn’t you eat-” Lorenz began.

“I don’t like peanut butter.” He took a sip of his coffee, Ferdinand doubling over in laughter at the statement. Edelgard took one look at him and cracked, Lorenz joining in. Mercedes looked at them, glancing at Annette in confusion.

“Mercy, how strong were those cookies?” Annette asked, Ferdinand struggling to regain his composer.

“Forty milligrams a cookies.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed,” Mercedes agreed, going to help Hilda and Marianne bringing in blankets and pillows. Ferdinand met Hubert’s gaze, the man letting out a sigh.

“I suppose you’ll need someone to babysit you all tonight. I am never taking one of your suggestions again, Ferdinand.” Hubert warned, settling back in his seat.

“Fine, fine. But, come on, give us a smile. You’re having fun,” Ferdinand shifted Dorothea all the way off his lap, moving to get something to drink.

Hubert just let out another sigh, declining to answer as he sipped his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hubert does have fun at the tea party. Watching everyone get accidentally high.
> 
> He never goes back.


End file.
